


The Secret Box

by MysteryMouse96



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Flavored Lube, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Implied Heat, Incest, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vibrators, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMouse96/pseuds/MysteryMouse96
Summary: After another successful mission, Raph and Mikey stumble on a box of mysterious toys they've never seen before, and decide to see how adults spend their fun time...Written for the "We be we, Baby" tcest fanzine!
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Secret Box

The turtles gave themselves a group high five. Another successful mission! After getting a quick bite of pizza at Run of the Mill Pizza to celebrate, the turtles all start heading home by the rooftops. Each giving compliments to each other along the way.

"The Mad Dogs win again, guys! We were awesome out there!" Raph yelled, leading the group as usual.

"With all those paper ninjas we shredded, we should be good on confetti for every single birthday, holiday and party we’ll have for the next three years!” Leo shouted, close to the back.

“That is, if Mikey doesn’t use it all for arts and crafts again!” Donnie, who WAS in the back, jokingly scoffed.

“Hey, confetti is a bunch of colorful paper! You could make a TON of cool things with it!” Mikey responded, being right behind Raph.

As the brothers all joked and laughed and teased each other, none of them seemed to notice the pretty large gap in between the buildings just a little farther ahead. Until suddenly, there was a sudden silence… Because Raph managed to notice right before it was too late, screeching to a halt and stopping right on the edge of the building. Raph gives a sigh of relief. Although he was standing on the edge by his toes and could easily fall off with any sort of nudge, he’s safe… Until Mikey came in right behind him, crashing into him and making them both fall into the alleyway below.

Although it was a bit of a long fall, with plenty of screaming to go along, Raph and Mikey managed to make it down safely. Well, as safe as you can get when you hit the fire escape railing and a dumpster on the way down. But they managed to come out of it without any parts of their body TOO hurt!

“Ugh, I think I cracked my butt…” Mikey groaned, landing on Raph’s spikey, not-so-soft shell.

“Isn’t it… Supposed to be that way though…?” Raph mumbled, face still planted into the ground.

“Hey! You guys okay down there?” Leo and Donnie looked down from above, hoping their brothers made it out okay.

“We’re fine! Just a bit sore is all! Just head back to the lair! We’ll meet you there!” Raph called up to them. With a nod, the twins followed their leaders orders, going another path of rooftops. Leaving Raph and Mikey to get themselves off the ground, wiping off any dirt and trash on them. When Mikey spots something at the corner of his eye.

Up next to a dumpster was an old looking big box, with the words “Adult Toys” written on the sides. His eyes light up at the sight.  
“Oh sweet! Toys made for adults?! I thought adults weren’t allowed to have toys after they grew up!” Mikey slowly picked up the box, and held it up high to the night sky.

“Let me see!” Raph quickly ran up behind Mikey, trampling him to take a look at the box. “Dude, we should check these out back at the lair!”

“You wanna take a cardboard box we found behind a dumpster to our home to play with toys we found in the garbage?” Raph gives Mikey a vigorous head nod. “That’s a great idea!” And so, they picked up the box, and ran to the nearest manhole cover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the lair, Raph and Mikey sneak the box into Mikey’s room, trying to look as discreet as possible. By hiding it behind their backs and tip toeing through. Luckily, their sneaking worked! And they close Mikey’s curtain behind them, putting the box down in the middle of the room.

“You SURE the others won't here us playing with these? That tarp isn't exactly sound proof…" Mikey asked, hesitantly. He gave a quick peek out from behind the tarp, making sure no one was listening in.

“Relax, Donnie is up inventing something in his lab, Dad’s finished having his milk and cake, and Leo’s busy learning how to land that new skateboard trick he saw online. We should be alone for hours! Why? You don’t wanna see what these are?” Raph squatted down on the floor, giving Mikey a concerned look.

“No no! I do! Just don’t want Leo or Donnie seeing us if it’s a trick or something. We DID find these near a dumpster after all.”

“Eh it’ll be fine. If it turns out to be something bad, we’ll just toss these away and they’ll never know!” Raph gave Mikey a big, snaggletoothed smile. Making Mikey smile back and calm down a little.

“Yeah, you’re right… Welp! Let's open this bad boy up!” Mikey sat down with his brother and almost tore the box open like a Christmas present. Their eyes sparkled in anticipation of what was inside.

And inside were… Various oddities. Were these what adults considered as toys? Things like a ball with straps attached, a bar that ALSO had straps on it, a pair of handcuffs that were covered in fur…

“...Are these toys? Or torture tools?” Mikey gave the toys a bit of a questionable look, but continued looking. Finding things like a small, thin, bumpy looking rod.

“Think these were for wizards? Some of these look rather wand-like. This one even makes noise and shakes!” Mikey held up one that was larger, with a sphere on the end of it. A switch on the side turned it on, and it began to buzz and vibrate in his hand!

One interesting thing Mikey found was a weird tube thing with what looks like a pair of lips on the end.

“Uhh… What the heck is this supposed to be?” Raph looked at it both in awe and pure confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious, Raph? It’s a kiss-practicer! You use it to become a better kisser! Observe!” Mikey started to kiss into the mouth part of the device, showing off his great kissing skills, and really working his tongue into it. … Until he tasted something strange inside the toy, and spat out some white goo.

“Blech! Guess the last guy who used it forgot to wash it out.” Mikey kept spitting, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. “Whatever this guy ate, it was MAD salty…”

Meanwhile, Raph pulled out a bottle of red liquid from the box. “Ey Mikey, have you ever heard of… Lube? Must be some sort of drink or liquid candy, cause it says it’s strawberry flavored!” Raph opened the bottle and chugged it down. Smacking his lips with a smile plastered on his face. Only to grimace in disgust and spit it out. “Blech! Tastes good, but gets a weird plastic taste after a while.”

“Let me see that.” Mikey grabbed the bottle from Raph’s hand, and read the rest of the bottle. “Apply to the rectal area… Like, the butt? Is it some kind of flavored cream?”

“Why would they make a flavored gel medicine?”

“No idea. But... I HAVE been feeling a weird itching feeling in… That area.” Mikey looked over to the side, blushing heavily in embarrassment. “...Kinda worried it’s a rash or something.”

“... And you wanna use some weird medicine we found in a box of supposed toys for adults? Also why haven’t ya told Donnie about it?! A rash sounds a bit serious!”

“I… thought it’d be too embarrassing to talk to him about.” Mikey rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Letting out a bit of a sigh. “Can we try this first please? I’m not even fully sure if it even IS a rash. If it won’t work, I’ll go to Donnie about it. Promise...” Mikey gave Raph some of the biggest puppy dog eyes. Something they both knew Raph couldn’t turn down.

Raph gave a sigh of defeat. “Fine… Just make sure to tell me next time you’re feeling strange. Ya know I got your back, no matter what bro!” He gave Mikey a big, snaggle toothed smile. Causing Mikey to give a smile back.

Mikey got up into his hammock, and pulled down his shorts, using his hands to spread his cheeks. Giving his bro a nice shot of his backside and tailhole. Raph felt a sudden heat rush to his face, and his heart skipped a beat, as not only was Mikey’s butt full on display, but so was his dick and balls! He took another small gulp of the lube, and put a glop of the “medicine” on his fingers, pressing them to Mikey’s SURPRISINGLY really warm hole, making him gasp in surprise.

“Hey, you okay there?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Just… Wasn’t expecting it to be cold is all.”

Raph continued to rub the lube on Mikey’s hole, slicking it up and making Mikey moan and groan in pleasure, getting him to bite his pillow and curl his toes, while pressing his butt into Raph’s fingers. “H-Hey Raph, I think there’s a couple last toys in the box. Mind seeing what it is for me?”

“Sure little buddy.” Raph reached down with his other hand to pull out the last remaining toys. A big bulb looking plug, and… one that looked like a flat-out human penis. And a realization came to Raph, making him not even notice he’d insert his fingers farther into Mikey’s butt and making him squeal into his pillow.

“Hey, Mikey? Remember that one movie Dad told us not to see, ever?”

“T-The one he found in our collection a-and destroyed, but not knowing we secretly watched it online?” Mikey tried to muffle himself with his pillow.

“That’s the one… I remember toys like these being used for that movie! Maybe they’re for some sort of game or something?”

“That one lady he was with WAS yelling and making lots of noise... She must have been having a good time!”

Raph came up with an idea. The one that looked like what they called a dick was used in the movie a lot, so it’s clearly supposed to make people feel good. Why not try it out on his brother and make him feel good too? Raph pulled his finger out from his brother’s butt, making a small pop that caused Mikey to let out a sharp gasp.

“H-Hey Raph? What ya doing now?”

“Just wanna try something Mikey... How's the weird medicine?"

"Pretty good actually… could use some more deeper inside though."

Raph picked up the bottle of lube again, drinking even MORE from it, then squeezed some onto the dildo and rubbed it in. Getting it nice and slick, he pressed it up to Mikey's butthole, watching as it slowly sunk in. Making the orange turtle let out a loud gasping moan. While Raph enjoyed hearing his brother enjoyed it, he didn't want the others to hear what was going on. Especially his Pop!

Thinking quick, Raph grabbed the ball with straps, and shoved it in Mikey's mouth, tightening it around him and muffling his moans. He took a second to listen in case anyone heard, just to be met with silence… and Mikey's muffled moans. Giving him a sigh of relief. He grabbed the dildo again and continued working it on Mikey's hole.

Mikey meanwhile just kept moaning, not holding back anymore thanks to the gag. His dick had quickly become as hard as a rock for a while now, and dripped pre into his hammock. He started to hump the air below him, riding the dildo along with it. All of his thrusting and moving started to make him lose his balance, and throw Raph off his rhythm.

Raph stopped moving the dildo for a sec. While he was glad his bro was enjoying himself, he was moving around too much to really have fun with it. Then he remembered something else in the movie. About the weird bar and handcuffs. He grabbed him up and strapped them around Mikey’s wrists and ankles, forcing him to keep his legs spread and his hands close together. He didn’t seem to mind though, too lost in his own enjoyment to really care.

And with that, Raph went back to working the dildo on Mikey’s hole. With his bro not being able to move around, he moved the dildo at a faster pace, going harder and rougher with each moan. Eventually, Mikey couldn’t take it anymore, and with one loud muffled moan into his pillow, toes curling up, he cums hard into his hammock, blasting it with stains that likely would never come out.

Raph was already pretty aroused by watching Mikey getting fucked by the dildo, but watching him cum from it was even better. He looked at his own erection, untouched all this time. He needed something too. He pulled his shorts down with his free hand and started stroking it, the same way he did the dildo. As good as it felt though, Raph knew he needed more. He grabbed the kiss-practicer up. And took a quick look at the small pool of cum under Mikey. It didn’t take super long for Raph to connect the dots and realize what Mikey tasted wasn’t saliva... But it DID give him an idea of how it can be used.

After taking another swing of the lube, Raph squeezed some onto his dick, getting it all slicked up. He then took the kiss-practicer and slowly slipped it on. It felt a bit weird at first, but started feeling really good! Like if it was an actual, moist mouth wrapped around him. Both the brothers enjoyed their respective toys, as Raph worked them both at a fast pace. Mikey’s ass managed to take the entire dildo’s length at this point, with his butt managing to make contact with Raphs hand. The heat coming from it made Raph feel even more lustful. More feral. A feeling of rut that he had never really felt before. He pumped into his own toy harder, and rougher, until he couldn’t take it anymore, and pushed as hard as he could down on the toy, cumming hard inside of it. 

Raph could feel the toy slowly filling up, becoming warmer and stickier with his seed. Once his orgasm finally stopped, he pulled the device off of his dick, and found it covered in his cum. With the toy itself overflowing and pouring out of the mouth area. As awesome as it felt though, Raph knew it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Mikey murmured something from the gag, tilting his head while trying to pull the gag out of his mouth. Raph snapped out of it long enough to notice, and pulled the gag out. “Sorry dude… Was I going too rough on ya?”

“A-Actually Raph…” Mikey panted, heavily. “I could actually go for it even harder. It feels really good, but now the... itching... is even further in… Can that thing go any farther?” Raph looked down at the toy that was already deep inside him. Unless Mikey was cool with pretty much INGESTING this thing with his ass, Raph was gonna have to use something else…

It didn’t take much searching though, as Raph noticed his dick was bigger AND longer than the toy they were using. And still needing some more release. “Don’t worry Mikey. I got another idea. Just give me a second…” He slowly pulled the toy out again, letting out with a wet pop and leaving Mikey’s butthole wide and empty. 

He took one last shot of the lube, which despite the gross aftertaste, was incredibly tasty! But sadly, he didn’t seem to notice that he ended up drinking almost the whole bottle! So much for the delicious strawberry taste… It wasn’t a complete loss though, as Raph had already made his OWN sticky, though not as tasty, “medicine” for Mikey to use. He picked up the filled kiss-practicer and poured some of his cum onto his fingers, rubbing it around Mikey’s hole and making him squirm and moan.

With the combination of both lube and cum, Raph pressed his dick into Mikey’s butt slowly. As much as the urge to ram Mikey’s butt is extremely tempting, he also didn’t wanna hurt his brother. The whole point of this was for BOTH of them to have a fun time, after all. Mikey on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind all that much. Slipping the gag back into his mouth as he started to moan again.

Inch by inch, Raph slowly inserted himself into his brother. Giving him that filling that he very much so needed. And with enough time, he managed to get himself fully inside. His insides felt amazing… even better than the toy! It was becoming harder and harder for Raph to resist the urge to rail Mikey, but what wasn’t helping was the fact that with each inch he pulled out, Mikey pushed his butt to get them back in! Mikey looked back at Raph, giving him a wink and a muffled smile. … He wanted this too.

Not holding back anymore, Raph pressed his body down onto his brother, and started to fuck him mercilessly. If his brother wants his dick that badly, he’s more than willing to give it to him. He bucked at his ass like a dog in rut, with both of them moaning and groaning. Raph bit his brother's neck, trying to gag himself so he wouldn’t be loud either. All this stimulation to his butt, the loving chomp, the weight and heat of Raph from above, cause Mikey to cum again. Making an even bigger pool of cum, and by now dripping through the hammock and onto the floor below.

Raph felt the warm stickiness of his brother's juices on his knees. It felt him with pride, knowing he managed to get Mikey to feel so good. Twice! Both of which he never really touched his dick. … Which while hot as all hell, made Raph a little sad. Looking over, he noticed the vibrating wand, and picked it up. Turning it on, he held it below Mikey’s belly, working it around until he could find Mikey’s dick, in which he jumped and practically SCREAMED into his gag.

Mikey couldn’t help but feel like he was in pure heaven. His butt felt nice and stuffed, with a certain part in it making him feel amazing. Not to mention the vibrating wand to his dick and balls, pleasing him from both ends. All topped off by his ever so loving brother holding him tight and licking and kissing his neck. It didn’t take him long to cum once again, causing a bigger mess that by this time even made a pool in the floor! This time however, Raph joined him. With one last thrust, he came hard inside of Mikey, flooding the poor turtles nicely battered insides and causing it to spill out and drip down both of their thighs and legs.

Once they were all tuckered out, Raph pulled himself out of his thoroughly fucked brother, causing more cum to drip down Mikey’s legs and join the large mess below them. He took the rod off, as well as the handcuffs and ball gag, letting Mikey be able to use his arms and legs once again. By this point, they were exhausted, and collapsed on the smelly and stained hammock, spooning each other and letting Raph’s cum covered cock rub against the back of Mikey’s shell.

“Well…” Raph said, panting. “You feel all better now? Get that itch for ya?”

“Heh… That, and more dude… That was so… Awesome! You think we can try that again sometime?”

Sure! But uhh… We might need to get more of this first.” He held the now empty bottle of lube to Mikey’s face. Apparently this entire time, Raph had been eating it while using it! “I couldn’t help it! It was super tasty!”

“You think we should show the others these new toys? Maybe they’ll wanna try them out too!” Mikey looked back at his brother, starry eyed at the thought of his brothers all enjoying this amazing adult game.

“Oh, we GOTTA show these to Leo and Donnie! But we should probably make something up on where we found them. Don’t want them to know we found these next to a dumpster…”

“Oh! I know! We’ll show them the box for Christmas! Should be a few months away, and we can get more lube by then! You never let me get a chance of tasting it ya know.”

“Hey! That’s a great idea! And I know the perfect way to hide it too!”

Raph got up from the hammock and went over to the box, putting all their new fun toys back up, and stuffs it into a corner. And for the final touch, takes one of Mikey’s paint cans and puts it on top.

“Hiding in plain sight. The perfect disguise!”

“Genius! Great thinking dude! There’s no way anyone’s gonna find these babies out until we want 'em to.”

Mikey tried to pull his hand up to give his bro a high five, but barely had the energy to even lift it, and flopped over.

“Heh.. Guess that game really took all the energy out of me.” He looked down to see his soaked hammock bed. If he left it like this, he’d risk getting a major hole in it or something! “You mind if I can take a nap in your room? Just till I can get my strength back?”

Raph went over to Mikey, and picked his tuckered out, cum filled brother. “Sure. I’ll even help wash your bed too. But if you end up dripping into my sheets, YOU’LL have to clean it up. Deal?”

Mikey nodded. Raph rolled up Mikey’s hammock and took them both out, making sure no one was around to see the mess, or if anyone overheard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Raph? Mikey? You guys all good?” Leo stood outside of Mikey’s room with Donnie. “We heard some commotion earlier in here, and wanted to check in on ya.”

“Well, after we got done with our things first anyway. You guys are going to LOVE the new weapon I managed to make!” Donnie stepped into Mikey’s room. But, to both of their surprise, it was empty. All that was there was Mikey’s boombox, some canvases, and a few buckets of paint. Along with a weird small puddle in the middle of the room.

To the side though, they also noticed a pretty obvious box labeled “Adult Toys” off to the side, topped with a paint bucket.

“Huh. I didn’t think Mikey even knew about these kinds of things.” Leo said, taking the can off and moving it toward the center of the room.

“And what an obvious place to put it too. Did he seriously think he could hide it like that?” Donnie facepalmed. “Well, might as well see what kinds of stuff Mikey has stored away.”

They both sat down from across each other, and opened the box up, peering into what was inside...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! And if you want more Rise stuff, the link for the rest of the zine is right here!
> 
> https://webewebaby.itch.io/we-be-we-baby


End file.
